Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013
Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 (イナズマイレブン GO ストライカズ 2013'', Inazuma Irebun GO Sutoraikazu 2013'') is an Inazuma Eleven spinoff for the Nintendo Wii, featuring characters from the original DS games, and the main characters of Inazuma Eleven GO and Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. It was revealed in the September 2012 issue of CoroCoro and was released in Japan on the 20th of December 2012 by © LEVEL-5 inc. It's possible to play online with other people even in a battle of 4 vs 4, which wasn't possible in the previous games. Playable teams *'Tenmas' *'Raimon (Chrono Stone)' *'Zanak Domain' *'Destructchers' (with Fran) *'Inazuma Legend Japan' *'Kakumei Senbatsu' *'Fifth Sectors' *'Little Gigant' *'Orpheus' *A mix of members from Protocol Omega's teams *Old teams from the previous games Playable Characters (exclusive) *'Tsurugi Yuuichi' *'San' Unlocking Characters *Fei Lune + Tyrano (Mixi-Max): Defeat Tenmas *Shindou Takuto + Oda Nobunaga (Mixi-Max): Defeat Protocol Omega (Mixed) *Kirino Ranmaru + Jeanne d'Arc (Mixi-Max): Defeat Protocol Omega (Mixed) *Tsurugi Kyousuke + Okita Souji (Mix-Max): Defeat Zanak Domain *Nishizono Shinsuke + Ryuu Gentoku (Mixi-Max): Defeat Zanak Domain *Amemiya Taiyou + Shokatsu Koumei (Mixi-Max): Defeat Zanak Domain *Zanak Abalonic + Sousou (Mixi-Max): Defeat Zanak Domain *Fei Lune + Big (Mixi-Max): Reach Level 3 *Tobu + Tochan (Mixi-Max): Reach Level 3 *Nanobana Kinako + Master Dragon (Mixi-Max): Reach Level 3 *Matsukaze Tenma + King Arthur (Mixi-Max): Reach Level 3 *Matsukaze Tenma + Shuu (Mixi-Max) : reach 100% frienship between shuu and tenma *Rei Rukh: Buy Alpha, Beta and Gamma *SARU: Buy Zanak Abalonic *Genda Koujirou (shin teikoku) : Buy every genda koujirou *Sakuma Jirou (shin teikoku) : Buy every Sakuma Jirou *Fudou Akio (shin teikoku) : Buy every Fudou Akio Screenshots Raimon Chrono Stone Wii.png|Raimon (GO) in the Game. Protocol Omega In the Wii Game.PNG|Protocol Omega in the Game. Tenmas in the Wii Game.PNG|Tenmas in the Game. Kakumei Senbatsu.png|Kakumei Senbatsu in the Game. Zanak Domain Strikers.png|Zanak Domain in the Game. Fifth Sector's.png|Fifth Sectors in the Game Raimon in the game.PNG|Raimon in the Game. Orpheus Wii.png|Orpheus in the game Little Gigant Wii.png|Little Gigant in the game Inazuma legend japan.png|Inazuma Legend Japan in the game Destructchers.png|Destructchers in the game Whf 04.jpg|San 1.png|Nanobana Kinako in the game 2.png|Tobu in the game How to make a Chain Shoot Wii Game.PNG|How to make a chain shoot in the Game. Mixi Max in the Wii Game.PNG|Mixi Max in the Game. Club Room in the Wii Game.PNG|The club room in the Game. NewCharactrsIEGOStrikers.jpg|Some new characters in the game Mahoro in Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013.png|Mahoro and Genei no Dalamanglass in the game. Taiyou in Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013.png|Taiyou and Taiyou Shin Apollo in the game. Yamato in Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013.png|Yamato and Kenou Kingburn W in the game. Namikawa in Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013.png|Namikawa and Kaiou Poseidon in the game. NewHissatsusIEGOStrikers.jpg|Some new hissatsus in the game All teams IE GO Strikers 2013.png|All teams in the game Trailer Opening Links *Offical Site (Japanese) Trivia *Mixi-Max stays until the end of the match unless you use 2-3 hissatsus with that character. Category:Games